Whatever She Needs
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because he knows her, and despite their rocky past, he knows what she needs - takes place right after 3.09 ends


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I know that some people are getting sick of the post 3.09 episode stories - but I don't think that everything has been explored in terms of Traci. I was working on something else when this popped into my head and I couldn't work on the other thing until I got this onto paper.

A.N.2 - I know some people hate Dex but I really think that he was trying with Traci and that he cleaned up his act.

Enjoy!

* * *

He walked into the master bedroom after tucking his son in for the night. Amber, his serious girlfriend, glanced at him as she rubbed her expanding stomach. "Is he out for the night?"

"No. I told him he could read for a few more minutes. I'll go check on him before we go to bed and turn off the lamp." He smiled as he finished the sentence; his son had become an avid reader. He knew it was not because of him, and that his son would do better in life than he ever did, but he was a proud father.

"Dex," Amber whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Come feel." Her pregnancy had really caused him to clean up his act. He found a steady job and was able to provide for his family.

Dex sat on the bed and touched her stomach, feeling the baby move within her. As he rested his hand on her stomach, he turned towards the television. She had been watching the news, and obviously something big was going on.

When the TV flashed 'breaking news', he subconsciously lifted his hand from her stomach to see what was going on - he quickly wished he hadn't.

As soon as the picture flashed on the screen, he cursed, colorfully.

"Dex! I thought we agreed that you would not use that language."

He appeared not to hear her as he whispered "Traci."

"Dex? What's going on?" Her teasing tone changed to one of concern.

"The detective in critical condition, that's Traci's fiancé."

Amber's hand flew to her mouth as Dex pushed himself off of the bed. It was only when he grabbed a clean shirt that she spoke. "What?"

He turned to look at her. "If something were to ever happen to you, I'd want my kids close, to be able to hold them. Traci might want Leo."

"But -"

"They're at Memorial. If Leo is still awake, we'll go for a drive. If she doesn't want him, I'll bring him back."

She nodded in understanding. "Tell Traci I'm praying for him."

Dex nodded in agreement and leaned over the bed to kiss her softly. "Text me if there are any updates on the news."

He left and headed to Leo's bedroom, tapping on the door lightly before opening it.

Leo looked up. "Daddy, I'm almost done the chapter. A few more minutes, please?"

Dex sighed. "I have a better idea buddy. I'm not so tired. Why don't we go take a drive?"

"Ice cream?"

Dex smiled. At one point at the beginning of her pregnancy, Amber had late night cravings for soft ice cream. If Leo was still awake, the three of them would pile into the car and drive to the store. "Maybe."

Leo pushed himself out of bed, marking the place in his book, before hurrying to change. He followed his father to the car and buckled himself in.

Dex adjusted the mirror, memorizing his son's happy face. He was almost two blocks from Memorial when his phone beeped. Had Leo not been in the car, he probably would have just opened it - instead, he pulled over to read Amber's text of 'he didn't make it'. He glanced at his son's smiling face, knowing that his son was about to go through something difficult. Leo loved Jerry, just as he loved Amber.

* * *

Andy didn't know how long she sat there, holding Traci's hand, before Dov touched her shoulder and crouched in front of her. "Gail's awake. She's asking for you."

Traci sniffed and whispered "go".

Andy stood and Dov slid into her seat, wrapping an arm around Traci.

Oliver caught Andy just before she headed up the stairs. "When you come back, take a little bit of a breather."

"Oliver..." she trailed off, looking first at Traci, her head on Dov's shoulder, and then at Sam, standing ramrod straight, with his back to her.

"You need a minute Andy. Just give yourself a little space to breathe before you come back."

She nodded and headed up the stairs to see Gail.

* * *

Andy took the longer route to get back to Traci. She figured that if she took the stairs and then headed out of a side door. She figured that if she looped around to the surgery entrance, Oliver would consider that "space" and then she could be with Traci.

She had taken maybe four steps to the surgery entrance when she heard an excited "Auntie Andy!"

Andy turned, surprised to hear that voice. She bent down as Leo barreled into her and hugged him. "Hey little man. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy said that Mommy might be here and I want to see her."

Andy nodded. They were on the sidewalk. "Race you to that door." She pointed to a door further down and waited for Leo to start running and for Dex to catch up. She didn't really know him that well. "Why did you come?" she asked him softly as she started walking again.

"If something happened to my girlfriend, I'd want Leo. I figured that Traci might be the same way." He took a deep breath. "Look, Andy, I know you don't like me but this isn't about me or you. This is about Traci and what she needs."

Andy nodded and then jogged to catch up to Leo. She opened the door for him and ushered him inside.

Oliver's eyes widened when she walked in, as did Dov's. Sam's back was to her so she didn't know if he even realized that she returned.

Dov nudged Traci and murmured something in her ear. Traci wiped her eyes and looked up. "Hi little man," she said softly.

Leo ran to her. "Mommy! Daddy said you would be here and we could see you." He climbed up on the chair next to her and moved into her lap.

Traci wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his hair, breathing in his scent. Soon, Leo shifted and she felt his body go limp. She looked up to see Dex standing close to Andy. "Can I keep him with me tonight?" she asked softly.

Dex nodded. "Of course." He motioned with his head to Andy.

Andy shifted closer. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, watching her friend hold her son tight.

"Here." He handed her a piece of paper. "Call me if she needs me to take him. Whatever she needs right now."

Andy nodded. His new girlfriend had changed him for the better. Out of everyone besides for herself and Traci's mother, he was probably the one who currently knew what was best for her. "Thanks."

Dex nodded. "Try to get her home. She's exhausted."

Andy nodded and turned towards her best friend. With Leo in Traci's arms, she knew she might actually be able to convince her friend to go home and try to get some rest.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
